Princess B
by tea4tulips
Summary: Bella runs B. Cakes & Company, a cake decorating business. She wants to live life to the fullest and make her deceased parents proud. Edward is an architect whose world revolves around his daughter. They meet and sparks fly. Fluff and lemons. Daddyward. E/B HEA. AH. Nominated for Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand 10/22-10/28/13.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Twilight is sadly not mine. All mistakes are mine though. I apologize in advance for them. Hopefully you like this story. It's just something in my head. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - BPOV

I was always a daddy's girl. I was his "Little B". He was the police chief of our small little town. My mother was a children's author who was quite unknown until she came up with her "Princess B" stories inspired by me.

They were all about a little girl who called herself Princess B. She had a hell of an imagination. The first in the set was _Princess B and the Magic Treehouse_. It's my favorite. My mother became a New York Times' Best-Selling Author when it came out.

My favorite childhood memories were when we would take family trips to New York. My mom always had meetings and things with her publisher and editor. Dad and I would always try to catch a Yankees game. I loved pretending to be Eloise when we stayed at The Plaza. I fell in love with everything. Reading Harry Potter in Central Park and Christmas shopping every year in giant department stores became memories I would cherish forever.

As I grew older, I knew I wanted to live in New York. I also knew I wanted what my parents had. True love. A family. Happiness.

I was 21 and away at college in New York when I got a call that my parents were in a car accident. A drunk driver hit them. The driver had died on scene and my parents were in critical condition. It's weird that I cannot remember buying a plane ticket, getting on the plane, or how I made it to the hospital, but even to this day I have recurring nightmares about receiving that call.

"Is this Isabella Swan? Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan?" asked an unfamiliar voice. I had only answered because the area code was my hometown. A Washington number calling my New York cell phone seemed unlikely to be an accident. Oh how I wish it would have been though. A misunderstanding. A wrong number. A prank call.

"This is she. Is something wrong? Are they ok? Who is this?" My throat was suddenly dry.

My father being a police officer always had me slightly scared I would receive a call no one wanted. Growing up I thought he was invincible. Now, I knew better.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this, Ms. Swan, especially over the phone. Your parents were in a terrible car accident. We recommend you getting to Port Angeles as quickly as possible. They're at Olympic Medical Center."

They were alive, but critical. I had the hope of all hope that this would put dad in early retirement, but that they would both be fine.

When I got there, my world came crashing down around me. My mom was already gone. I barely got to my dad in time. His last words to me were, "We love you, Little B."

Looking back on it now I wonder if someone told him mom had died or if he somehow just knew? I knew they were a pair though. It oddly seemed suiting that they went together. They would forever take care of one another. It made my heart break a little less to see it that way.

I felt lost and alone. I didn't return to school. I didn't do anything. Life seemed unfair and empty.

Unfortunately, in a small town this did not go unnoticed. Every day I had someone coming by or calling me. Depression turned to anger. It was not a good time.

It wasn't until I started going through boxes in the attic that something inside me changed. I found boxes marked "Little B". Opening them was like being a little girl again.

Newspaper clippings, finger paintings, greeting cards, stuffed animals, etc. filled at least half a dozen boxes. Mementos from my childhood that I never knew my parents saved.

I even found the rough drafts and first copies of my mom's stories. I knew I had to get out of this depression. Hell, get out of this house for that matter. My father was looking down on me ready to kick my ass by that point I'm sure.

I went back to New York, but never went back to school. Their house was paid off, but I couldn't bring myself to sell it. It was something I decided I didn't have to decide right away.

I started a small cake decorating business. Baking was always my favorite hobby. My father had a sweet tooth and my mom was a nightmare in the kitchen.

With the money my parents had in savings and the money from their insurance, I was able to get together a good business plan.

I decided to say screw it to my degree and just dive in. With my parent's passing I saw firsthand that life isn't always going to be what we expect or as long as we want. I was following my heart and my gut. Inside I was hoping that somehow it was my parents guiding me. Like guardian angels. I hoped they would be proud of me.

I wasn't naïve enough to not realize the risk behind my decision, but thankfully I have no regrets.

I hired Jake and Alec. They were an adorable, yet ridiculously good looking, couple who were my perfect pair. Jake was a business guru and Alec was a baking God. They have since gotten married and we have all been inseparable since. Jake is even working on the numbers to see about them becoming partners in the bakery.

Over time I became quite known for my cakes. I hired a few assistants and we are now one of the go to bakeries for special event cakes and desserts in the city.

For being in my early twenties especially, my social life was severely lacking. Running the cake business though was draining. When I had down time I wanted it to stay that way. I found myself in Central Park a lot and picked up running as a form of stress relief and exercise.

I'm now 27 and have graced articles throughout New York City about my cakes. My mother's books still seem to be insanely popular. I was even approached about them doing an animated movie about Princess B.

Amongst the boxes in the attic, I found some of my mother's Princess B stories that were not published. I couldn't decide what to do with them. After checking with my mom's publisher, Angela, I found out she didn't know they existed. She was like an aunt to me growing up. She and my mother were best friends.

Tonight is a charity dinner for the local children's hospital. There is a silent auction of all kinds of things to help raise money.

I myself donated a large gift certificate to my cake decorating company, B. Cakes and Company. I also catered the dessert for the event. Angela and I also put together a Princess B basket full of signed copies of all the Princess B books. Since her passing, the signed copies became somewhat treasured because they were so limited.

Thankfully Angela will be there tonight as well as Jake. He has graciously accepted to accompany me for the evening.

He actually had one stipulation which was that he wanted to pick out my dress. The event wasn't formal, so I agreed. I know I can trust Jake not to let me look bad.

I can't sit still which usually means I do one of two things: bake or run. I chose the latter.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! I appreciate all follows and reviews! For anyone also reading Sinful Angel, please know that will be updated soon. Love and hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You know the drill. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - EPOV

I've never been able to sleep late in the mornings. It's a curse and a blessing. One day I would just like to sleep in without a care in the world. However, even if I _could_ sleep in I know I actually can't.

"Daddy," I hear a little angelic whisper.

That would be the reason I can't sleep in. She is why I'm grateful I'm not a grumpy bear in the mornings. She would not be pleased.

"Daddy," she gets a little louder and I can hear an impatient tone to her voice.

I decide not to tease her this morning and open my eyes and smile at her wild hair.

"Good morning, princess. Can I help you?" I ask as she giggles and climbs into bed with me. I snuggle her little body next to mine and tickle her a little.

"Daddy! It's time for breakfast!" she squeals out.

I let her go and start to get up myself, "I'll be right there, Princess. You go ahead and tell Mrs. Cope I'm coming."

I hear her feet on the floor as she runs through the house. I scold myself internally for giving up on this habit of hers. I have told her time and time again not to run indoors.

Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen, or Charlie, is my four year old daughter. I feel too guilty working all the time and leaving her with someone, even if that someone is my mom, so I have cut back on work quite a bit.

When she is in school I make sure to always be there to pick her up. She goes three times a week to pre-k. My time with my daughter is very precious to me.

I run an architecture firm with my brother, and my almost brother-in-law. My sister and my mother both do interior decorating. My father is a pediatric surgeon, but says he is soon to retire. We'll see about that.

I am lucky enough to be born into wealth and also have succeeded internationally with our firm. Taking off or cutting back often doesn't bother me or the company.

I throw on a Yankees tee and some shorts knowing I'm taking Charlie to the park again today.

My little Princess Charlie has me wrapped around her finger and sadly she knows it. I spoil her rotten and try my best give her fond childhood memories like the ones I had growing up.

I grab my Yankees backpack and start to gather things for our morning: our park blanket, a couple books, sunscreen, and a Princess frisbee.

I make my way into the kitchen where I see breakfast on the table. I go ahead and grab some snacks and juice boxes for the bag as well.

I see Charlie's hair in pigtails and Mrs. Cope cleaning up the kitchen. Poor kid's hair never stood a chance with me as a father. Thankfully Mrs. Cope has a knack for little girl's hairstyles. She has been my cook and housekeeper for years. She was at the hospital when Charlie was born. When she is not around Charlie generally has two hair options, down or a ponytail. I will do pigtails if she begs, but only if she doesn't complain about it being uneven. I do try, but it never works out.

I stole Mrs. Cope from my parents who claim they didn't put up a fight, but they did. I don't blame them. My mom starting working less though and really didn't need Mrs. Cope anymore. She had no hesitation especially when she found out about Charlotte.

"Morning, Mrs. Cope," I kiss her cheek and move my now full bag out of the way.

"Good morning, dear. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Daddy, can you make me some pink milk?" Charlotte asked around chewing some bacon.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth and did you forget something?" Forgetting to say please and thank you has become another habit she has me correcting a lot lately.

"I'll get it, go eat. Cold eggs are never a way to start the day," Mrs. Cope tells me as she scoots me out of her way.

"Thank you!" Charlotte hollers and beams at me with a smug smile.

As I'm clearing our dishes, Charlotte comes back from her room in a Yankees tee, navy blue leggings, her Cinderella tutu, and baby blue Converse. That's my girl. I'm surprised she didn't put on a tiara as well.

The park is busy as always, this is New York, but we head to our usual spot.

I check my watch and hope I haven't missed my girl. So far for the past couple weeks I have seen this girl every time we come. She has frequented Yankees gear and looks sexy as hell in little running shorts.

What? I may be a dad, but I am a man after all. Her wearing Yankees gear alone earns her a lot of points. My family bleeds for the Yankees. The team has been a big part of our family for generations.

I've been single for a while. I have yet to meet anyone since Charlie was born who seemed worthy of my time. I had to weed out the women who were interested in my wallet more than me and then of course I was picky because of the little princess sitting next to me.

Charlie's mom gave her up. I actually paid her to keep the baby. I was 27 when she was born. Her mother, Tanya, was my fiancée. I was ready to have it all. I had an amazing family and job, but I wanted a wife and children. I thought she and I were on the same page, but she only wanted status.

My family may be well-known and extremely wealthy, but our lives were ordinary compared to most in our position. I have dinner at my mother's house more than anywhere else.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I heard a familiar voice saying from behind me.

"Aunt Alice!" Charlotte hollered and jumped up for a hug.

Alice slipped off her pink heels and joined us on the blanket.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I called your house this morning and Ms. Cope told me you guys came to the park. Of course I knew you'd be right here under our tree. Ta da! I'm headed to see Dad and Mom now and thought I would stop by."

This was our spot we came to as kids in the park as well. It doesn't surprise me Alice knew where to find us.

"Nice of you to stop by, sister. What did you need?" I kept glancing away to check for my runner girl.

"I wanted to confirm Charlie was coming with you tonight to Dad's dinner thing."

"Daddy said I could go!" Charlotte added before I could open my mouth, not even bothering to look up from her book she was reading. My little advanced reader made me so proud. They even gave her special reading work at school because she was ahead of her class.

"Yes, we will both be there, Al. You heard the princess," I said as I leaned over to give her a little tickle. She giggled and squirmed out of reach still not looking away from the pages in front of her. My little bookworm.

"Great!" Alice said hopping up to put her shoes on.

As I stood with her I saw my brunette beauty coming. Brunette beauty? Really, Cullen?

God her legs are sexy. Her hair is always up in a messy bun, leaving me to guess its length. From the pieces falling though I would assume it's long. She has big brown eyes that I could get lost in. She has on a Yankees Nike tank top with little running shorts. She is like my dream woman.

I keep trying to think of how I can approach her, but nothing ever comes to mind that would have me stop a random girl from her morning run.

"Hellooooo? Brother?" I see Alice's hand in front of my face to snap me out of my stare.

"What? Sorry?"

Ms. Giggles looks up from her book finally and tells Alice, "Daddy thinks that lady is pretty. He looks silly like that every time we see her."

What the hell? My own daughter is too observant and apparently a traitor. She really noticed me checking this chick out?

"Oh my gosh! I know her!"

I think my heart stopped.

She was getting closer as I finally glanced back to Alice again.

"Excuse me?"

"I went to college with her before she had to go back home. Her parents died. So sad. We were roommates for a while though. Ugh. What was her name again…Bella!"

Her name was too fitting. This Bella had an Ipod on her arm and would surely not hear my sister. Charlotte was on her knees watching the situation unfold.

Alice starting waving to get her attention. Holy fuck. Bella looked this way and smiled. Apparently she recognized Alice as well. I don't think I could have ever been more grateful for my little pixie sister than right now.

Bella slows her run and heads our way off the path, pulling her ear buds out. I can hear her breathing as she reaches us.

"Wow…Alice right?" Her face scrunches as she asks like she was really hoping she didn't forget Alice's name. Her voice is better than I expected and she's all breathy from her run. I'm not complaining.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Bella! It's been years!" Alice is extremely excited and starts to pull Bella into a hug.

I can see Bella's smile as her eyes reach mine over Alice's shoulder and her cheeks lightly blush.

This woman is a goddess.

"Alice, I am so gross," Bella complains about getting hugged.

"Nonsense! You look fabulous, Bella. God, look at your legs. Maybe I should start to run. I stay in heels just trying to make my legs look good."

Bella's cheeks blush again and I realize I'm just standing here like an idiot, so I clear my throat.

"Oh! Bella this is my brother, Edward, and his daughter, Charlotte. Edward, I know Bella from college."

If they were in school together, I'm assuming she would be around Alice's age. A four years age difference isn't bad.

I shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

Bella kneels down to Charlotte. "Hi, Princess Charlotte. I'm Bella. I love your outfit."

"Thanks, Bella! I love yours too!" Bella unknowingly just became her new best friend.

"Thanks, hun. Are you reading this book?" Bella asked nodding down to Charlotte's opened book.

"Mmmhm. It's my favie. Princess B is just like me! Daddy says I'm his princess huh, Daddy?"

I know I'm biased, but I made an adorable kid.

"You'll always be my princess, Charlie."

Bella looks up at me suddenly and her eyes turned glassy. Alice mentioned her leaving school because she lost her parents, maybe the daddy and daughter situation is brings up memories?

I smile and nod at my girls. Shit. They're not both yours, Cullen.

"Bella, give me your phone so I can give you my number!" Alice interrupts. I'm once again the quite dumbass who apparently can't manage to speak to the woman.

"Oh, um…I didn't bring it with me. I'll give you my number."

I immediately want to scold her for not being more concerned about safety to not have her phone. I obviously realize this would be out of line and thankful I'm am still too in shock not to just blurt out my thoughts.

Alice puts Bella's number into her phone as Bella rises to continue her run.

"Well I have to get going, but it was great to run into you, Alice. Almost literally!" Bella giggles at her own joke, "It was good to meet you Edward and Princess Charlotte. I think I've seen you guys here before. I'd love to catch up, Alice. Call me, ok?"

Holy shit. She has noticed us too?

Bella slips her ear buds back in and starts to jog off. Her ass is amazing. She turns around before getting too far, "Oh and that's my favorite too, Charlotte!"

"Oh my God, Edward, she's perfect!" Alice claps and jumps. Charlotte giggles and joins in.

I chuckle myself at what just happened. Hot damn. I want to know everything about this woman.

"She is right? You'll have to tell me everything you know Alice."

"I really don't remember much, Edward. It was a long time ago and she was always quite shy. I can tell you she was a great student, always with her nose in a book. She was always sweet too and making muffins and cupcakes for everyone, but really kept to herself. I have to meet Mom now to talk wedding, but I'll see you tonight. I'm so excited!"

Alice is getting married to Jasper, my almost brother-in-law who deals with finances and legalities at the office. I introduced them both years ago. Jasper finally popped the question this past Valentine's Day.

Alice left me and Charlie after hugs and kisses. My princess and I finished our morning at the park before returning home in time for lunch and a nap. If Charlotte was coming to dinner tonight I wanted her best behavior.

I even dozed myself, dreaming of a sexy brunette who seemed to love the Yankees, enjoyed the outdoors, seemed to be experienced with children due to her conversation with Charlie, and had a fuck hot little body with a blush that could drive a man wild.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all favorites, follows, and reviews! I hope you like it. Photo inspiration can be found at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/princess-b-chapter-photo s*html Replace all stars with periods. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - BPOV

When I got back to my apartment after my run I immediately stripped my way to the shower leaving a trail of clothes.

A hot shower is what I needed. Well, a cold shower is what I really needed, but let's not go there.

I swear if I ever built a house I would make it have one of those fabulous showers you see in magazines.

I always saw Edward and Charlotte when I ran in the park. I had assumed they were father and daughter. It always melted my heart to see them play together.

He made other parts melt as well. My Lord, he is gorgeous.

At first when I saw a woman by them I was crushed. Dramatic results, I realize, for a man I had done no more than creepily gaze from afar. When I saw it was my old friend from college I was shocked.

I didn't miss the smirk on Alice's face when she ensured to introduce Edward as her brother. She was still the beautiful girl I remembered her to be from college, so full of energy and kindness.

Of course it's impossible to leave out Charlotte. That girl is going to break hearts.

Seeing them together in the park always made me think of my father. He always dressed me in Yankees gear as well. It made me wonder how much of Charlotte's Yankees gear was her doing. It was adorable either way. I of course was a huge Yankees fan, so needless to say I approved.

It took everything in me not to let tears fall when I heard Edward call Charlotte "Princess Charlie". The combination of them together, her name, and then to top it off- reading my mom's book. It was too much.

My mind immediately started wandering in the shower. Were my parents really looking out for me after all? Was it fate? So many coincidences…

Thankfully I heard my doorbell and I knew it was Jake. Saved by the bell from my own internal ramblings.

I know Jake has my spare key, but I'm grateful he doesn't abuse that privilege.

I grab my robe and head for the door.

Jake looks gorgeous, as he always does. He has on a lightweight, beige suit with a navy shirt underneath and he's holding a garment bag which I'm assuming has something for me in it.

"Jake, you know I have plenty of dresses in my closet," I say as he kisses my cheek and walks in.

"Of course I know that and I'm sure I've seen each one already. This is nothing grand just something simple that will have you looking like the sexy knockout I know you are."

I grab the bag, roll my eyes, and head back into my room, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Wear a thong!" he shouts last minute. Mr. Bossy.

Turns out I am very pleased with the dress Jake brought. It's a navy blue wrap dress that will show my legs nicely. They are my best feature, I think anyways. I don't workout at a gym or anything, but I take pride in my body. I always tell myself that running is enough. If I didn't surround myself with tempting sugary things all day I likely wouldn't do any exercise.

I check the clock and note it is already past one o'clock. I need to finish getting ready so we can head to Angela's office.

Angela told me she is bringing the Princess B package to be auctioned. It includes a signed box set of the five books along with a framed print which is also signed by the illustrator.

Before we head over to the charity dinner she wanted to go over some paperwork with me about mom's books and the movie they want to do.

"Hey, Mr. Bossy! Do you want a say in my hair before I get started?"

Jakes comes into my bedroom munching on an apple he apparently got out of my fridge. He stopped being a guest in this house a long time ago I suppose.

"I think you should leave it down, but pull it away from your face, B. Your hair is so long and healthy."

Later as we were pulling up to Angela's office, I did one last check of my hair and makeup. I'm not really the makeup type. I try to subtly enhance, but nothing more really.

"B, you look beautiful and you'll have the hottie of the room on your arm, so please stop fretting."

"Oh, Jake… If only I could steal you from Alec."

Jake immediately smiled at his name. They really were the most amazing couple. I saw the love my parents had between them.

Reaching Angela's office the familiar bittersweet feeling took over. I loved memories of my parents, but even after all these years it still made me sad.

"Good job, Jake" she said as her eyes took me in.

"Hey! What? I can't look like this because of me?"

"No offense, Bella, but we both know the magic Jake possesses."

"Speaking of your magic, Jacob, you better have used it to scare the shit out of Jessica. If there is anything wrong with that cake she will be gone."

Jessica was not my favorite assistant when it came to her attitude, but I will admit she was a fast learner.

She was delivering the cake to the hotel this evening where the charity dinner is being held.

The cake has seven tiers with thousands of dots of icing covering its entirety. Going bottom to top it looks like a rainbow starting dark and going light.

The redundancy of the icing almost killed Alec and my wrists, but I didn't trust the cake for this event to anyone else.

It was simple and extremely colorful, but I thought it was cheerful and suitable for an event centering on the children's hospital.

Since the cake would be my showpiece for people to see before they big on my gift certificate, I wanted it to be perfect. It was a good cause.

"B, I assure you it will be amazing. Stop worrying and think about the wonderful evening ahead of you. This will be great for the bakery."

The meeting went smooth with Angela, as usual, and we made our way to dinner.

Thankfully, Jake ended up being right and the cake was perfect. It was placed in the center of all the tables.

The silent auction was set to start at five o'clock with cocktails and appetizers. Then at seven the auction would close and dinner would be served. During dinner winners would be announced and after dinner prizes would be claimed and paid for.

We were standing right near the Princess B auction display. It looked really great. I was so proud of my mom. I'm glad she was alive to see her success, but knowing it continued just filled my heart.

I pulled my cell phone out of my clutch to check the time and saw it was almost five o'clock. Suddenly I heard what perhaps you would call a squeal and then a familiar voice yelling my name.

Jake, Angela, and I all turned to find Alice practically jumping up and down making her way over to us. That would not be so bad, but Edward was just behind her with Charlotte in tow. There was more in their group who I could only assume was their family.

The entire mass was headed directly towards me.

Oh dear God in heaven, what did I do to deserve this. Please don't let me make a fool of myself.

I felt Jake squeeze my hand. I must have felt tense. I caught Edward's eye that was looking back at me but he was talking to his daughter smiling. She was all smiles herself. She couldn't be more adorable if she tried.

Edward's smile faltered slightly as his eyes scanned down to see my hand in Jacob's.

"Bella! What are you doing here? How great is this! I cannot believe you're here too! Twice in one day after all this time! We're going to the best of friends again, I just know it!"Alice was practically bouncing with excitement.

Well, what do you say back to that?

Thankfully, before I had to think of a response, Alice continued.

"Oh! This is my dad, Carlisle, he's a pediatric surgeon who helped with tonight's fundraiser. This is my mom, Esme. We run an interior design company together. You know Edward of course and little Charlie. This is my brother Emmett and his wife Rose. The other cutie is their daughter Hannah. Last, but not least is my hubby, Jasper. Emmett and Jasper both work with Edward and Rose is a lawyer."

Holy shit.

I found myself just smiling and nodding along. I'm not sure I'm going to remember everyone's names.

I realize I haven't said anything yet and I feel Jake squeeze my hand again.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Bella. This is Jacob, he works with me and this is Angela, she's a friend of the family. She was my mother's publisher."

"It's nice to meet you all. What a beautiful family," Angela says.

"Bella was telling me of her blast from the past at the park. It's great to meet you all," Jake added.

"Where do you and Jacob work, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh. B.'s Cakes and Catering."

"She actually made the cake tonight," Jake added. "I'm just the man in the office. Bella and my husband Alec are the master's with the oven."

"Daddy, do I get cake?" little Hannah pipes up. The whole family looks straight out of a catalog including Hannah and Charlotte.

"If you eat all your dinner, pumpkin," Emmett replies.

"Me too, Daddy?" Charlotte asks apparently wanting to get a confirmation as well.

"Of course, princess. Be a good girl through dinner, ok?" Edward taps her nose and she giggles.

I can't help but feel a hint of jealousy. I envy this family. They seem so warm and loving. They are so lucky to have one another.

"Wow, Bella! So is that why you're here tonight? You made the cake? It's usually a bunch of hospital stiffs. No offense, Dad. I'm so glad you're here! Maybe we can get you three at our table!"

Carlisle speaks up, but the smile that has been on his face never leaves. "No problem, Allie. I tend to agree with you on that subject. Let me see what I can do with our seats. Would you three like to join us or are you expected at another table?"

I glance at Jake and Angela who seem almost eager and mischievous.

"That would be lovely, but I really don't want to intrude or cause any trouble."

"Nonsense." Carlisle kissed Esme's temple and walked away to do whatever he needed to get us seated with them I guess.

Emmett doesn't allow for any silence, "So have you guys decided on what to place bids on?"

"No, we haven't really gotten the chance yet. We just finished getting the cake in the dining room and the auction display set up," Jake said. "The bakery has a gift certificate to bid on and Bella donated some signed copies of her mom's books," Jake said nodding at the book display behind us.

Rose and Esme were the first ones to get a closer look with Alice not far behind.

"Oh my God!" Rose exclaimed.

"Your mother wrote these, Bella?" Esme asked.

Alice turned to me waiting for an answer as well as the rest of the family got a closer look. I wasn't sure if Alice would remember that I left school because the death of my parents.

"Your mommy wrote these, Bella? They're my favie!" Charlotte added. Her face was full of excitement. I didn't want to bring the party down.

"She did."

"That's amazing, Bella! You must be so proud! Hannah and Charlotte love these books!" Rose said.

Edward was smiling ear to ear and I felt my cheeks blush when he caught my eyes on him.

"We'll have to make sure we get these. Huh, Charlie?" He asked.

"Yes, daddy! Pretty please!"

We eventually all started to separate and mingle. More people were filling the room.

Everyone was looking at other items available. I risked looking over to Edward. He looked amazing.

Watching such a sexy man also being an amazing father just did things to my ovaries.

He was holding Charlotte's hand as they perused the auctions. I could see him bidding on a few things. My mind was too preoccupied to even pay attention to what I may want to bid on myself.

"Why don't we go grab a drink?" Jake recommended.

"Great idea!"

Angela ordered some kind of wine, Jake grabbed a beer for himself and a vodka with pineapple juice for me. It's the only thing I drink because I never end up feeling like death the next morning.

The evening was progressing. I was actually hungry for dinner. I don't think I ate today. I was at the bar again, waiting my turn in line when Edward appeared beside me.

"Having fun?"

"I am. I'm getting hungry though."

"Me too. I'm glad it's almost time for dinner. Charlotte is getting grumpy."

Even with his comment regarding her grumpiness, you can see the light in Edward's eyes as he speaks of his daughter.

"You really light up when you talk about her you know."

Before Edward could respond a little pixie joined us.

"You two make quite the couple!" She glanced between Edward and myself with a big grin.

"I'm sorry?"

"You guys match. It's quite cute. You look good together."

I then realized she was right. While I had already taken in how handsome Edward was this evening wearing navy slacks, a beige jacket, with a matching button up, it didn't click that we did match.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked us.

How the hell I seem to be getting by and avoiding awkward conversations all evening I'll never know.

Oh right. Thank you, God, for answering that prayer. I didn't know you would take it seriously, but thank you nonetheless.

"Vodka and pineapple, please."

"And you, sir?"

"I just need a Shirley Temple," Edward replied. He looked back to me and smiled, "Charlie."

Ah, yes. The adorable princess.

I returned his smile and nodded. Everyone seemed to be gathering for dinner and Carlisle said he would show us to our table.

As we went into the dining room, my cake was a real standout. It was for from the hardest cake I have done, just tedious.

"Oh, Bella, your cake is amazing!" Esme winked at me.

"Thank you. Really it's not much of a show piece, but I'm quite pleased with it."

"It looks really yummy, Ms. Bella!" Hannah said. Hannah looked about Charlotte's age, but my assumption is that she was adopted.

"I hope you think so once you taste it, Hannah."

Rose smiled down at Hannah before looking to me. "It is quite something. I bet it took a while huh?"

"It did. I do a lot of piping and scroll work, but this one took a toll on my wrist."

We reached the table and we all took our seats. Jake was to my left with Angela next to him and Charlotte was on my right with Edward next to her.

"How old are you Charlotte?" I asked.

"I'm going to be 5 next month!"

"Really? My birthday is next month too," I told her.

"How old will you be?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Charlotte!" I stopped Edward before he could scold her. I mean I asked her first. It was only natural right?

"It's alright, Edward. I don't mind. I did ask first." He smiled and nodded a bit.

"I'll be 27, much older than you, princess."

"I already turned 5! I turn 6 real soon right, Mommy?" Hannah shouted.

"Yes, baby, you'll be 6 in a couple weeks," Rose smiled at her daughter as she brushed Hannah's hair over her shoulders.

"You two are such big girls."

Edward turned towards me a bit, resting his arm on the back of Charlotte's chair, "Emm and Rose adopted her from China when she was about 8 months old. Right now she has this thing about wearing pink. She _must_ wear pink in some form."

"Another princess in the family then?" I giggled.

Conversation was endless and easy throughout dinner.

I found out that Rose and Emmett were trying to adopt again, Alice and Jasper were getting married in the spring, the family was obsessed with the Yankees, and with the exception of Carlisle, the guys worked at an architecture firm that they built from the ground up.

"Daddy, I has to go potty," Charlotte whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

I saw Edward glance up at the women in his family who were all in conversation of some type.

"I'll take her, Edward. I mean… if you're okay with it. I don't mind taking her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come on, Ms. Lottie. I could use a potty break too," I told her as I whispered the last part for her to hear.

I took her hand and winked at Edward as we left the table.

"I like my new name, Bella! No one has called me Lottie before! It's better than Charlotte huh?"

"Well, I think Charlotte is a beautiful name, but I'm glad you don't mind Lottie. Charlie was my daddy's name, so I wanted to call you something special. You don't mind?"

"Nu-uh! Your daddy has a great name though!"

"He does."

Charlotte went ahead to use the bathroom. I asked her to stand right outside my stall so I could see her feet if she finished before me as I went into the stall next to her.

I held her up to help her wash her hands and we went back to the table. She slipped her little hand into mine and I couldn't help but smile.

As I looked up from our hands I saw Edward smiling at our connection as well. I wonder what happened to Charlotte's mom?

As the host of the evening began announcing the winners of the auction, I got nervous.

Alice won a certificate to a really nice spa in Manhattan. She instantly said all of us girls were going, including me.

Jake won a "romantic trip for two to a snowy mountain getaway in Colorado".

"I guess you and Alec will need some time off then?" I grinned.

"You know it, B. Besides, you could use some time off yourself you know."

"The winner of the B. Cakes and Company certificate with a bid of $5,750 is Esme Cullen. Congratulations!"

I instantly turned towards Esme with wide eyes. "You haven't even tasted the cake yet. That is almost three grand more than the certificate is worth!"

"Bella, I've heard plenty of your cakes. I believe I even read an article about them in the paper. Let's also not forget this is for charity. I have no doubt your cake will be delicious. Besides, Alice has a wedding shower coming up we can use it for."

I guess I really had no room to argue. Jake squeezed my knee under the table and smiled at me. He was my biggest cheerleader.

A few announcements later, they got to my mom's books. "The winner of the Princess B collection with a winning bid of $7,000 is Edward Cullen. Congratulations!"

I gasped and snapped my head to Edward. Charlotte was cheering and thanking him for her gift.

The whole table seemed to be in a permanent grin.

"Bella, I saw someone bid over four grand. You have to remember you are in a room full of really wealthy doctors and businessmen. I told Charlie I would get her the books. I had to deliver."

I felt the tears come to my eyes and I bit my lip to stop it from quivering.

Jake put his arm around me to give me a hug, "Your mom is smiling down on this, B. You know she would be thrilled."

I smiled and nodded, "Of course. You're right. It just got to me."

Angela had tears in her eyes as well. Throughout the years of working with Renee, they were really the best of friends.

I realized the rest of the table understood what Jake said when I saw the look of pity in their eyes and their permanent grins no longer permanent.

I didn't care for it, but I knew why it was there. I didn't blame them. Thankfully, no one else commented on it.

When the waiters reached our table with my cake, everyone got to see the layers were colored on the inside as well. It got high praises from everyone.

"Bells, I'm going to be coming by your cake place. I need more of this cake," Emmett said make everyone laugh. He even tried to steal a bite of Hannah's, but she wouldn't let him.

As well all said our goodnights, Alice said she would call me so we could hang out, Carlisle and Esme invited me over for their barbeque the next weekend saying the Yankees were playing, and Edward asked me out.

"Bella, I know this may seem a little forward, but I would love to take you to dinner sometime. I want to get to know you better. Would you like to go out on Wednesday?"

"I'd really love that, Edward."

We exchanged numbers and I went home on cloud nine with Jake already pestering me on what to wear.

* * *

**A/N All mistakes are mine. Sorry for them. Thanks for all the support! Love and hugs!**

**Photo inspiration can be found at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/princess-b-chapter-photo s*html ...Replace all stars with periods.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N All mistakes are mine. I do try of course, but very sorry for them. I know they're there. Please note the POV changes.**

* * *

**BPOV**

When Wednesday arrived I was not a happy camper. I was sick actually.

Tuesday night I had dinner with Jake and Alec at some place I had never been to. I was a sucker for Chinese though, so I went. I knew they wanted to "prep" me for my date, but if I got to munch on a cabbage spring roll while listening, I was good.

Apparently, I was not so good. Alec insists it was the fact that I ate so much Chinese, but I'm convinced it was the shrimp in coconut sauce that neither of them touched.

When five o'clock came and I was lying on the bathroom floor, I knew I had to cancel on Edward. I hated my bad luck, but I felt like death and I'm sure I looked like it too.

I sent Edward a text letting him know I was sick and had to cancel, but I was love to reschedule. I felt like that took the last amount of energy left in my body.

I grabbed my Harry Potter fuzzy blanket that I had since childhood from "Santa Clause" and made myself a pillow fort on my couch. Yes, my adorable parents still played the Santa card well into my late teen years.

There was nothing on TV so I decided to put in a movie. I had just started my _Lord of the Rings_ marathon when there was a knock on my door.

I made my way toward the door, groaning every step of the way.

"Jake, for once in your life just use the damn key I gave you. This is torture," I finished just as I pulled the door open.

Not Jacob.

"Edward?"

**EPOV**

I was so disappointed when Bella cancelled on me. I hated thinking she was sick and alone. I sent her a text in reply to see if she needed anything, but she never sent a response. I was slightly concerned.

I forgot to tell Alice I didn't need a sitter anymore, but when she arrived she insisted that I take advantage and go check on Bella. I didn't argue.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with Bella, so I decided to cover all the bases.

I first stopped at the drugstore and got a variety of medicines along with some crackers, ginger ale, and Gatorade.

My second stop was at a local florist. I spent some time trying to decide what to get. I didn't want to seem too romantic and scare her, but I wasn't trying to play the friend card either.

I finally settled on a mixed bouquet of sunflowers and daisies. It just looked like the type of flowers to make someone smile.

My last stop was at my favorite diner. They had great food for hangovers and other ailments. I picked up some broth and some chicken noodle soup.

I was nervous as hell heading to Bella's apartment. Was I overstepping my boundaries? Was she the type of person who wanted to be left alone? I was suddenly rethinking this altogether.

While my mind kept going, so did my feet. Before I knew it, I was knocking on Bella's door.

I heard her talking to Jake and I thought he must be here with her, but then I realized she thought _I_ was Jake.

"Edward?" She had a look of shock, but not disappointment. That's good right?

She looked adorably rumpled, but I could tell she was not well.

She was wearing little grey shorts that were practically indecent and I loved the Yankees' logo on them. Her shirt said "9 ¾" on it and I hadn't a clue what that meant.

The oddest bit of her outfit though was the pink and purple argyle socks that went just past her knees. Like I said, adorable.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Bella, but I was concerned when you said you were sick. Alice wanted to spend time with Charlie still, so I thought I would bring you a little care package."

I handed her the flowers and she instantly smiled, stepping back so I could come through her door. Her apartment had an open floor plan. It was rather spacious for a New York apartment.

I was surprised how close to me she lived. It wasn't a part of town that was easily affordable. I was glad I didn't have to be concerned about what area she lived in.

Her apartment wasn't overly feminine. It had just the right touch that my own home was lacking. Her large sectional taking up the living space looked cozy. Her kitchen seemed small for someone who liked to bake, but it was still really nice.

"Edward, these are beautiful. Thank you. You really shouldn't have, but it was really sweet of you. I look a God awful mess. Um, I should change…"

"Please don't on my account. I admit you may not have the most coordinated outfit on, but I think you look perfect. Really. I just wanted to make sure you were being cared for. I wasn't sure what was wrong, so I brought you some options. Here, I'll put those in water for you while you see if anything looks good for you," I told her.

"Oh, um… alright. There's a vase under the sink." I wasn't sure if she believed me, but I could see a slight smile on her lips.

I busied myself putting her flowers in water while I watched her rummage through the bags. She pulled out the crackers, broth, and ginger ale.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down all day, but this smells so good I have to try. I think I ate bad Chinese last night which is just horrible. I could practically eat Chinese food every day."

I smiled at her as she fixed her some broth into an oversized coffee mug. "Chinese is one of my favorites too. I'm really sorry you're so sick."

"I'll be fine. Did you want to sit down? You probably made plans since you have Alice tonight huh? You don't have to feel like you need to stay. I know being around a sick person can be so gross."

Her rambling made me laugh. "I would love to stay with you a bit, but if you don't want me here just tell me."

"No, I was disappointed when I wasn't going to see you. While I do honestly feel like death, it's nice to have you here. Do you want something to drink? I have Gatorade and ginger ale obviously, but I also have water, tea, coffee, and juice. There's a ton of Snapple in there as well; you can take your pick."

I grabbed a bottle of Snapple from her fridge and grabbed her glass of ginger ale so she could carry her broth and crackers.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Suivez-moi." _Follow me._

"Vous parlez Français?" _You speak French?_

"What?"

"Oh, I asked if you spoke French, but I guess not."

I followed her from the kitchen to the couch and noticed she had _Lord of the Rings_ playing on the television. This was my kind of woman.

"So you speak French?" she asked.

I brought my attention back to her and almost moaned when I saw her little ass cheek peeking from her shorts due to the way she had her legs pulled up.

"I do. I'm not as fluent as I used to be, but I can usually hold my own."

"I only know the phrase "suivez-moi" and I know it from watching Finding Nemo. Pitiful huh?"

I found it charming actually. I have sat through my fair share of _Finding Nemo _screenings with Charlotte. Charlotte was ever the movie buff.

I loved that she knew a children's movie. Why was this woman so perfect?

"I don't find it pitiful at all. I find it endearing actually."

She gave me a smile in return and I loved that I put it there.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what does your shirt mean?"

I think I saw her roll her eyes.

"Oh God, this will only add to it," she mumbled. "You are going to think I'm childish… it's a Harry Potter shirt." I did note the Harry Potter blanket laying on the couch.

"I am a true Harry Potter fan. The books that is, not the movies. Although, I can't lie and say I don't own them as well. I started reading them with my father. He died before we could finish all the books together. It just holds a special memory for me."

"I'm sorry about your parents, Bella. Alice told me about their passing during school," I told her hesitantly. I thought it best she knew that I knew.

"Oh. I wasn't sure if she knew."

We continued conversation and I found this beautiful woman before me quite enchanting. She had to have a flaw, but I had yet to find it.

She was intelligent, talented, and beyond gorgeous. I found her little personality quirks to just add to her character. I loved it.

She told me the tragic story of her parents. She beamed with pride talking about her mother's books and her father's police work.

When she shared stories of her father taking her to Yankees games, I understood her love of the team. I also knew I had to take her to a game. My family went quite often.

Unfortunately, our lovely conversation had to be placed on hold as I saw Bella dart into the hall, into what I'm assuming was her bathroom.

Once I heard the noises of her being sick, it was confirmed.

**BPOV**

I woke up with stomach pains, but felt much better than I had before. I was so glad for the sign that this was passing.

I was so hot though, that I considering grabbing my thermometer. When I started to get up, I realized why I was so warm. Edward was in my bed.

He was sitting up with his back leaning against my headboard. He had on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I was disappointed I didn't have the opportunity to see his ass in those fitted jeans before.

His arm was wrapped around me and it seems I had snuggled up to his warmth. Who knew muscles could still be so cozy?

His navy jacket was resting on the chair near my bed and I saw his navy chucks sitting nearby as well.

I barely was able to recall that he helped me to bed after my last bout of throwing up. I protested his help, but he didn't let me argue. He helped steady me long enough to brush my teeth before carrying me to bed.

I remember feeling his fingers run through my hair. It felt so good.

Edward was unbelievably sweet. If I could picture my dream man, it would be him. I saw it was after eleven o'clock and decided I needed to wake him.

I doubt Alice agreed to overnight sitting. That will be a lovely idea in the future though…

I sat up on the bed and gently shook his shoulder.

"Edward," I whispered.

Nothing.

"Edward," I said a little louder.

He's a heavy sleeper I guess.

With a little harder shake and a little louder voice, he stirred.

He stretched his arms above his head and looked over to me. He looked so handsome and quite cute from sleep.

He reached up with his hand and gently grasped my face. His fingers made their way into the hair on my neck and his thumb swept over the apple of my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed his palm.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Edward. I can't remember the last time I felt so awful. I didn't want to wake you, but I'm sure you will be missed at your house tonight if you aren't home."

Edward peered over to my alarm clock and nodded a bit.

"I should head out. Are you feeling any better?" He asked as he stood.

"I am actually. Good broth and good company did the trick."

Edward put on his shoes and jacket. I walked him to the door. Edward argued, but I told him I would have to lock it behind him anyway.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a very good first date. I promise I'll make it up to you, Edward."

"Bella, other than you being sick, this date was lovely. I got to spend my evening with you and that was all that mattered."

Oh, this man made me melt.

"I'll call and check on you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

Between being sick, sleepy, and distracted by the gorgeous man, I could only seem to nod. He gave me another killer smile and left.

Even with my head in the toilet for part of the night, I have to say that was the best first date I ever had. I just need to decide if that has to do with the amazing Edward or my horrid choices of men in the past.

I snuggled back into my bed and inhaled the scent of Edward on my pillows. Fuck he smells good.

Edward. Definitely, the amazing Edward.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and all your support!**

**Pictures can be found at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/princess-b-chapter-photo s*html**

**Replace all stars with periods.**

**Love and hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks so much for everyone's support! I can't tell you how stunned and grateful I am. **

**Just a quick RL FYI… my better half got transferred with work. We had a 3 week notice and I'm down to 2 weeks to finish packing. Unfortunately, that also lines up perfectly with when my fall semester begins. **

**That being said, I apologize in advance if that craziness causes some delays in updates. I appreciate your understanding. I hope you'll stick with me. If there are a few weeks without updates, I promise I didn't abandon the story. Thanks!**

**Oh and sorry for mistakes! I am to blame.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Waking up Thursday I was so embarrassed by my gross illness that Edward witnessed. I talked myself out of calling him. I figure waiting a day or so wouldn't be awful.

I didn't think about him calling me however. I let it go to voicemail like the chicken I was and heard a message reminding me of his parent's barbeque on Saturday.

I had to admit I was looking forward to it. Jake and Alec were going as well, so I knew I wouldn't feel too out of my element.

Saturday came quickly and I had spoken to Edward a few times prior.

Edward's parents live about an hour outside the city. Edward offered to ride with him and Charlotte. I mulled it over for a bit, but finally agreed to it last night.

Edward told me to wear or bring my swimsuit if I wanted to swim. I'll admit the idea of seeing Edward without his shirt got me a little excited. When I told this to Jake he took that time to point out I needed to get laid. Jackass.

Alec's parents lived out towards Edward's parents as well, so he and Jake were driving themselves with plans to see them later.

I had spent twenty minutes looking for my favorite bikini. I'm pretty sure I left it at Jake's when we went swimming last, but I wanted to make sure. My second choice was my Yankees bikini, but it was buried at the bottom of my dirty laundry basket. Ugh.

I was left putting on my coral bikini with teal strings. The bikini was actually cute and simple, but being a few years old it seemed a little small. It also had less coverage than my other one and I wanted to make a good impression.

I put on a jean skirt with a navy blue and white Yankees racer back tank top. I added my Yankees flip flop, yes I actually own those, and I was set.

Moments later I got a text from Edward letting me know he was downstairs. Since he had Lottie in the car, I told him not to bother coming up.

I tossed my sunglasses and phone in my purse and headed down. I can't remember the last time I had butterflies in my stomach, but I felt them just the same.

When I reached the sunlight, Edward was leaning against the car waiting. Fucking hell. How did one man become so gorgeous? He was wearing a navy blue Yankees tee shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

He instantly smiled when he saw me. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"You look perfect. Are you still feeling okay?" He asked.

"Thank you. You look perfect yourself and yes, I still feel fine. No relapse of that grossness I had. I'm still sorry you had to witness that."

"We all get sick, Bella," and with that he opened the car door for me.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted.

"Lottie!" I mimicked.

Edward got in the car laughing. "I heard both my girls from outside."

I got goose bumps at his choice of words. He was so endearing and didn't even realize it.

"Bella, you are like my twinkie!"

I looked back again and noticed we were practically in matching outfits. Charlotte had on a navy blue Yankees racer back top as well with jean shorts. She even had on flip flops, although hers were Cinderella.

The biggest difference though, was the pink skirt I could see coming from under her shirt.

"Do you have on a tutu?"

"No, silly! That's my swim skirt!" she replied.

"Char, use your inside voice please," Edward told her as I saw him look back using the rearview mirror. He glanced over towards me and spoke again, "I told her we could just bring her suit with us, but she insisted on wearing it. Then, I tried to convince her to wear one that doesn't have a skirt. As you can see, I had no such luck."

I laughed at their adorable relationship.

"You mean she actually owns one _without_ a skirt?"

Edward laughed with me and reached over to grab my hand. I stole a glance back to Charlotte and saw she was immersed in the movie playing for her.

"I told her I was dating you, Bella."

"Really?" I squeaked. "You don't think it's too soon to tell her?"

"I can't say I've really been put in the position much to know, but I don't want to lie or hide. My couple attempts at dating have been one or two dates at most. No one ever even met Charlie. I just feel different about you, Bella. Even from what I barely know about you... it just feels right."

I leaned over to kiss his cheek and heard Lottie giggle. I'm not sure if it was at me or the movie, but she made me smile. So did her daddy.

"It does feel right Edward. You seem almost too good to be true."

"I thought the same about you. I have my flaws though, just like anyone else. I'm sure you do too."

"I don't know what you mean," I laughed. "My flaws consist of squeezing the toothpaste from the center and loving all things Harry Potter. Oh and wearing knee socks around the house at night. Jake tells me I will know its true love when I find a man who puts up with those."

I looked over at Edward, somewhat expecting a humorous jab since he did witness his first pair. At first he seemed caught up in his thoughts though.

"Ah, yes. Speaking of those socks, I found them quite intriguing and adorable. I don't know much of Harry Potter, but my family is not foreign to the concept of adoration. Wait until you see my parent's house. You will not miss the love of all things New York Yankees. Besides, I look forward to seeing your sock collection, Bella."

He squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back and sighed in contentment. Conversation flowed easily. Silence was comfortable when it happened.

When we pulled into the drive at Edward's parent's home I instantly looked for the house. I couldn't see it though. A few moments later of driving down a beautifully manicured driveway, I spotted it.

It was huge.

"Did you grow up here?" I asked.

"No. I grew up in the city for most of my childhood. My parents didn't buy this home until after I was out of the house. They always said they would retire here, but for years now we've used it for family functions and whatnot. They still keep a small apartment in the city since Dad is still at the hospital. Mom is slowly handing over the interior business completely to Alice as well."

When we reached the front of the house I saw numerous cars parked, but I was able to pick out Alec's car. Knowing he and Jake were already here helped settle my nerves.

Charlotte was already out of the car as I reached for my seatbelt.

"Grandma!" I heard her shout.

Stepping out of the car I saw her giving Esme a hug before rushing inside. Esme had on a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts with a white Yankees polo shirt. I was glad to see between Edward and Esme that I did well on my outfit.

I was momentarily concerned when I got dressed that my outfit was too back yard barbeque. I have been to plenty "barbeques" before where the title was very misleading.

"Do you need help with anything," she asked.

"No, Mom. I got it," Edward replied. He was carrying a large backpack.

"Bella, dear. It's good to see you." Esme gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you too. Your home is beautiful. I can't wait to see the inside."

"Well let's go in then."

Edward smiled at me and took my hand as we stepped inside. The house was straight out of a magazine. I don't know why I expected anything less, but it was still a surprise.

To the right of the door was a set of stairs. Taking a few steps from the door, there was a small step down into their great room. It indeed was great.

"Everyone's outside already. Emmett has the grill doing. Later I'll give you the full tour, Bella," Esme said as she led us to the French doors that led to their patio.

Charlotte was already stripped down to her pink swimsuit and came running up to Edward with Hannah in tow. Hannah had on a Hello Kitty two piece that was adorable.

"Daddy! Grandpa said we could go swimming now if you and Aunt Rose said we could. Aunt Rose said we could, so can we?" she said in one hurried breath.

Edward started to unzip the backpack in his hand. "Yes, you can go ahead, but floaties first. You have to let me put up your hair too. We don't need tears from swimming tangles later."

Edward pulled out some princess arm floaties and a hair tie.

Hannah hurried over to Rose who I saw lying on a lounge chair by the pool. She looked like a goddess glowing in the sun. She had on a light teal bikini with a leopard top. Alice was lying next to her in a pink floral bikini. It had a swim skirt bottom.

"Bella! Did you bring me some yummy cake?" Emmett yelled as he made his way from the grill. Emmett had on a Yankees apron. Below it I could see his bare chest and his swim trunks.

"Sorry, but no I didn't. Next time I won't let you down," I assured him. He gave me a quick hug before returning to the grill.

Alice and Rose headed over with Hannah who now had floaties on her arms as well. They took over Edward trying to do Charlotte's hair while she just giggled at their fussing.

"Hey, Bella! I'm so glad you came! It's going to be a fun day!" Alice said.

"I'm glad you came," Rose added with a smile.

"Miss Bella, are you going to swim with us?" Hannah asked.

"Please, Bella, pleeeassee!" Lottie begged.

I glanced at Edward who gave me a shrug along with his gorgeous grin. Some help he was.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go swimming." I started to tuck my purse under a lounge chair, but Esme stopped me.

"Pass your purse to me, dear. I'll put it inside. I don't want it to get wet."

"Thank you, Esme."

The girls were full of giggles and excitement. Alice, Rose, Hannah, and Lottie all started to get in the pool.

"Are you going to swim?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'll head up to change in just a few."

I stepped out of my flip flops, sliding them under a chair. Then took off my skirt and folded it neatly on the chair. Lastly, I added my shirt to the pile.

Just as it came over my head, I heard a loud whistle.

I whipped my head around. At first I assumed it was Edward, but his head was looking the other way. I followed his gaze and saw Carlisle, Jasper, Alec, and Jake headed our way.

I knew then it was Jake.

My hands found my hips as I gave him my glare.

Everyone was laughing as they watched us.

"I should have known that was you, Jacob!"

"Well, who did you think it was, B?"

Damn. I walked into that one. I glanced at Edward whose face was split with a smile. I winked at him and turned back to yell at Jake some more. I have no idea where confident Bella came from, but she was fun.

The guys finally reached us and everyone exchanged hugs and pleasantries.

"You do look good though, B. I can't remember the last time you showed your tattoo." Jake said.

Shit. I knew there was a reason I didn't wear this suit.

"I forgot that this one showed it. My other ones don't."

To squash the unspoken question, I turned and moved my arm slightly to show them. Even Rose and Alice were at the edge of the pool to see.

The tattoo was on my right side, starting near my back and going towards my breast. The words were written in small, cursive writing.

"The ones that love us never really leave us." I quoted.

"And you can always find them in here." Jake finished, placing his hand on my heart.

I gave him a small smile. Leave it to me to bring the party down.

"Um… I got it a long time ago for my parents." I said.

"Where's it from?" Jasper asked.

I grinned at Edward to answer. "It's a quote from Harry Potter."

He returned my smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. My attempt to lighten the sudden mood shift didn't quite work.

"It's beautiful." Edward said.

I smiled and nodded. My eyes drifted back to Jake and I realized what his shirt said. I busted out laughing.

Jake and Alec both had on navy blue shorts, but Alec had on a nice white button-up with the sleeves rolled up. Jake on the other hand was in a grey muscle shirt that read "Dear Lord, thank you for baseball pants. Amen."

"I love you, Jake." I have him another hug. He really was awesome.

Thankfully, the mood stayed up from there. Everyone agreed that Jacob's shirt was the best. Everyone eventually changed and we all played in the pool. Lunch was nearing ready according to Carlisle who took over the grill. Emmett, Jake, and Edward were playing pool poker. I had never seen it before, but it was neat. It was like a floating poker table.

Edward did not disappoint when he did finally change into his swim trunks. The man was sexy and I found myself staring often. I couldn't help it! I think Esme caught me a few times.

Hannah and Lottie were playing on the swing set that sat just off the pool in the grass. Rose, Alice, Esme, and I were all lounging by the pool talking.

Alec and Jasper were headed out with the cool that they just took in to refresh with more drinks and ice.

I glanced around and really began to take note of all the Yankees paraphernalia. Someone's iPhone was docked into a Yankees speaker playing music, the doormat leading back inside had a Yankees logo on it, and the serving wear Esme had out was no different. Everywhere I looked, I saw blue and white.

Edward was right. They definitely understood adoration.

"Aren't we actually missing the game? Isn't it on now?" I asked, turning to Esme.

"Oh, dear, Carlisle records the games. That man either wants to see it live or commercial free. You'll have to come along next time we go to a game. We always have a luxury suite. It's quite nice."

"The best thing is the private bathroom!" Alice added.

The conversation eventually turned into talk about Hannah's upcoming birthday party. It was Hello Kitty themed, Hannah's current obsession, and Rose asked if I could make cupcakes.

"Of course. I would love to. Before I leave, give me your email or number. We can go over the different flavors we make. I can do a couple mockups for you and send a picture for your approval."

"That would be great! There will just be all of us and about ten little girls. Maybe 30 cupcakes? Emmett will eat plenty. Just send me the bill with the information."

"Nonsense. It can be a birthday gift. I'm not billing you for 30 cupcakes." I told her.

We all sat outside to eat lunch. It was so nice and I felt a part of their family. I knew it was too soon, but its how I felt.

All of us sitting outside in our swimsuits and eating lunch. It was great.

After lunch, Alec and Jake headed out to see Alec's parents. The rest of us made our way inside. The girls helped Esme put away lunch while the boys got changed and settled in to start the game.

Hannah and Charlotte were down for a nap. They played hard and were worn out.

Alice let me borrow a pair of grey cotton shorts to put on instead of my skirt. I was grateful as it would be more comfortable.

The entire family seemed to have on Yankees gear. Once everyone had their drink of choice refreshed, we gathered on the oversized couches.

I went to sit by Edward, but he pulled me to sit across his lap.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

It definitely was.

"Of course," I replied and let brave Bella come out again. I leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

As if I didn't even kiss him, I turned and paid attention to the game that started. I could see his eyes still on me. I couldn't help but smile.

I decided in that moment to let myself give in to whatever this was because I knew what I wanted it to be. I easily saw myself falling for Edward. I already loved his little girl. Just like I was my Dad's "Little B", I saw her as my Little Lottie.

This was the life I longed for: family, love, happiness. It was no longer a farfetched dream. I was sitting in the middle of it.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! In case you skipped the first note above (like you haven't done it)… please note I will likely not update for a few weeks, but I will update as soon as I can. Read above for explanation if you missed it. **

**Also, for any Sinful Angel readers… I will post another update to that story soon as well, but then I must get to packing! :)**

**Pictures can be found at: tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/princess-b-chapter-photo s*html**

**Replace all stars with periods. **

**Love and hugs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating. Repetitive if you read MFD, but life threw some obstacles my way on top of school and moving. I'll spare you the details and appreciate anyone is still with me. **

**Sorry for mistakes. We all know I don't own anything Twilight. Any Sinful Angel readers, that update is coming soon. Promise.**

**BPOV**

Time seemed to be moving at a faster pace.

Edward and I talked just about every day and I went with him and Charlotte a few times to the park.

His voice was a part of my day I looked forward to always. I often talked to Lottie for a bit as well.

I just got home from Hannah's birthday party. It was a success.

I didn't have time to make really detailed cupcakes like I wanted. The bakery was just too busy already and I stubbornly insisted on doing too much myself.

Rose assured me that I didn't need to put that much effort into something little girls weren't going to pay attention to anyway.

It was hard for me to swallow, but I ordered Hello Kitty cupcake toppers. It practically killed me. This is what I did for a living and I felt like I was cheating.

I made pink velvet cupcakes with pink and white swirled cream cheese icing. Little feline faces sat on top.

I'll admit they did look cute and received lots of compliments.

My plan now was to get a run in, shower, and get ready for mine and Edward's date.

We hadn't actually gone out on our own yet, but that was getting fixed tonight. Lottie was staying the night with Hannah.

Edward was taking me out to dinner and we were going to have our own sleepover.

Apparently Edward wanted to do "dinner and a movie", but told me the best movie theatre was in his house.

I thought he was being funny, but he explained he actually has a theatre room. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not excited because I am.

Edward was so nervous when he asked me to plan on staying. He said he just wanted to enjoy all the alone time we could, but there were not any expectations and of course I would have my own room if I wanted.

It was the "if I wanted part" that scared me.

I could easily feel myself falling for him, but things were moving fast. I couldn't help my feelings, but I could certainly control my actions. I'd certainly try anyway.

Jake had pulled out a red dress that still had the tags on it from my closet for me tonight.

I loved the dress, but it was a little more of the going out type opposed to something I could wear for a business meeting. I don't really get out much, hence the reason I have yet to wear it.

It was really nothing special, rather simple. The top was similar to just a regular tank top one would wear, but with a low 'V' neckline. It's a wrap dress that is cinched together at the waist.

I had my overnight bag ready and a clutch for the evening.

It was almost six o'clock when Edward showed up.

The man looked amazing in fitted cream trousers and a blue button up shirt. I'm glad I didn't get too dressed up.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." Edward stepped into my apartment and pulled me by the waist closer to him.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," I leaned up to kiss him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, let me grab my phone off the charger," I told him.

After grabbing it from the living room, I held it up to Edward. "Got it. Let's go."

He started laughing and picked up my overnight bag for me that was resting by the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his other hand and held it up for me to see.

We both had Yankee cases on our phones. Of course mine was quite feminine, but it was cute that we both had the same idea.

"Great minds and all that," he smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dinner went splendidly, but sitting across from Edward wasn't what I wanted. I can't explain why, but I longed for his touch and I wasn't getting it.

When we got back to the car, I reached over to place my hand on his thigh. I felt his muscles tense briefly. The man had some muscles. I knew personally how running could give you great muscle tone.

Jake always said my legs were going to make him take up running. The man was built like a brick house, but I've yet to see him run.

"Thank you for dinner, Edward. It was so good. I'm really full, but I'm still going to hold you to popcorn for our movie."

He lifted my hand and gave it a kiss, "I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. I intend on giving you everything you want tonight, Bella. I have lots of popcorn and even some Raisinets." He looked over and winked at me. The simplest gestures gave me goose bumps and I subconsciously squeezed my thighs together a bit more.

"I think after you get the tour of my place we should just get comfortable and watch a movie. You are quite the temptress in that dress, Miss Swan."

"Getting comfortable actually sounds perfect. I want to snuggle up with you for the rest of the night."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edward had the entire top floor of his building. A building he designed mind you. Just walking into the lobby was completely impressive.

The building had impeccable amenities that Edward mentioned to me in the elevator.

After stepping into his penthouse, I was blown away. My apartment suddenly seemed so small in comparison.

His formal living space was beautiful, but definitely not the décor I would have guessed to find Edward having.

"I let my mother take over this room," he said as if he heard my thought.

"It's lovely, Edward."

"Yeah, just not my style I know."

The room was completely done in in white and cream tones with light blue accents. The built in window seats were a nice touch and the built-ins were lovely.

Edward's kitchen had top of the line appliances. It was set up galley style, but surprising had a lot of space.

White cabinetry with black granite counter tops and a coordinating backsplash had the room seeming very light and open. The door leading to the balcony sat off the kitchen.

"Oh my! Edward! You have an amazing balcony!"

There was a large dining area along with a couple seating areas. Edward's outdoor furniture was the comfortable type that filled your mind with thoughts of lounging in your bikini on a sunny day with a good book.

There was a small outdoor kitchen area with a built-in grill and further down was a large hot tub.

"There's another door further down that heads to my room." He nodded towards the hot tub.

When we stepped back indoors we went to the additional living room. It was much more casual. It had warmer tones and a more comfortable feeling in the room. A large flat screen was above a fireplace and additional built-ins stored books and photos.

This was the room I could picture Edward and Charlotte in.

I walked over and sat on the oversized sectional with an abundance of accent pillows to be more than inviting. A large leather ottoman was in the center and I suddenly pictured Edward, Lottie, and I playing a board game of some sort.

"This is more you."

"It is. I spend a lot of my time in here. The other room hardly gets used actually unless we have guests."

We took a pit stop in Edward's office that was surprisingly huge. It held a piano in the corner, wall to wall bookshelves, a couple oversized chairs, and still was roomy enough for Edward's giant desk.

We skipped the door by the office and I glanced back.

"That's the theatre. It and my office are soundproof. We'll come back to it."

Charlotte's room was adorable with subtle pink striped walls. She had a large bed that sat high. There was a little white two-step stool next to the bed that I'm sure she used to climb up. Her bedroom was large enough to hold her bed along with coordinating dresser,vanity, and desk.

There were very few toys in the room though for a child Lottie's age.

"I make her keep this room clean. I don't allow a television or many toys in here. I want this to be peaceful for her. What a bedroom should be for a child. Come on, I'll show you the madness."

There were three doors in Lottie's room. One was a walk-in closet, another was her adjoining bathroom, and apparently the other led into her playroom.

"Ohhh," I laughed. "I was wondering where Princess Lottie kept her toys."

Her playroom was the epitome of every little girls dream. She had a large flat screen television with beanbags aplenty. The room was surprisingly organized with shelving and baskets. She had a table with chairs, a giant kitchen play set, dollhouses, and a costume trunk. Everywhere I looked made me smile.

"As you can see, this is where Charlotte is most of the time. We do a big clean out every year before Christmas. I let her get away with this room being messy as long as it isn't too crazy."

"I love hearing you talk about her. Your love for her comes out so clearly in your voice and in your eyes."

Edward's eyes met mine. His green eyes were glowing with pride.

"Come along, Miss Swan. I'll show you _my_ room now."

Edward's room left me speechless.

"Holy shit."

Edward laughed. His walls were a slate grey color, but the white and beige accents in the room kept it from feeling too dark. There was a fireplace set into the wall.

It actually went through to the bathroom that was matched the bedroom to perfection. Slate grey tiles covered the bathroom with beige accents.

I stood in the middle of his shower and could feel my mouth open.

I stopped counting showerheads at ten.

Suddenly I couldn't help the giggles that came from my mouth.

"Like to shower, Mr. Cullen?" I laughed.

"Don't deny your shower envy. You know you are desperate to use it."

He had me there.

"Now that you mention it, I think I could use a shower before the movie."

"I quite like the look of you in my shower. A bit too many clothes though."

Edward's sexy smirk had me in agreement there too.

After sticking my head into three guest bedrooms, all were very impressive as well, we made it back to the theatre.

Oversized and overstuffed brown chairs made of something that felt insanely soft took up the room. A giant screen on the opposite end took up the entire wall.

Each chair could easily fit two people and I was going to prove that when Edward and I finally sat down to watch something.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me breathless.

"Go take a shower. I'll do the same in a guest bath. I can't have you longing to be elsewhere while you're in my arms can I?"

He continued to nibble at my neck and I can promise you I wanted to be nowhere else.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella in my home just seemed right. She belonged here.

When she noticed the living area was not my style I wanted to tell her she could change it to her liking.

Thankfully, I didn't say it though and she didn't run for the hills.

I put on some Yankee sleep pants and an undershirt after my shower. It was likely the fastest shower I've ever had. I wanted to get back to my Bella.

She was still in my room, so I took the time to go make the popcorn and get some drinks.

When I was almost to the theatre room door, Bella stepped into the hallway. It took everything in me not to drop the tray I was holding.

Bella wore a matching light blue pajama set with a button up top. The sleeves were long, but she had them rolled up. The little shorts stopped high on her thigh and she had on socks that went just past her knee. They were striped with hearts on them.

Her cheeks were flushed from the shower and her hair was still wet, piled atop her head. A few strands were hanging loose though.

She looked perfect.

"You can go ahead and poke fun if you like," Bella broke me out of my stare.

"What do you mean?"

She met me at the door and took the two bottles of water from the tray, easing the weight of it.

"I mean my socks."

I took another glance at them, lingering on the skin on her thighs that called to me.

"I love them." I kissed her lips and led her into the movie room.

Bella picked _A League of Their Own_ from the movie collection. She said it was one of her favorites and hadn't seen it in a while. She could have picked that damn notebook movie for all I cared.

I knew I would be watching Bella.

We sat together in one of the comfortable chairs. After we had our fill of popcorn, I wrapped an arm around Bella and pulled her legs over my lap with my free hand. She was practically sitting in my lap and it was where she belonged.

I can't tell you how much time did or didn't pass. I simply don't know.

At some point I moved to pull her socks down. I needed more skin. Bella giggled a bit when I touched the bottom of her feet and glanced in my direction.

She returned her eyes to the film though and I couldn't have that.

"Your feet are still so cold."

"I know. It's why I'm always in socks," she didn't even look at me that time.

That didn't explain her insistence on socks that covered up her gorgeous legs, but I moved on.

I was caressing her legs and slowly crept my hands further up her thighs. My fingertips brushed the hem of her little shorts.

"You're so soft, baby," I told her.

"Mmm. Your hands feel soft."

Bella rearranged herself suddenly and she was straddling my lap.

Instant fucking hard on.

My hands immediately found their way back to her amazing legs.

"Hi," she whispered.

I replied by kissing her sweet lips. I loved when her confident side came out. It wasn't often, but it was great when it happened.

Before I knew it, we were making out like horny teenagers. Hell, I felt like a horny teenager.

My hands climbed up her thighs and brushed her sweet cheeks under her shorts. It took me a moment to realize I didn't feel any panties. Fuck.

"Baby, are you not wearing any panties?" Why is that such a damn turn on?

She laughed in response. "Yes, I am, thank you very much." She bit my bottom lip gently.

"If you must know they're Yankee panties." She moved my hands to the top of her shorts, slipping inside the waistband. I moved my hands around to her ass and felt her thong. Right. My mistake.

"I think I need to see these Yankee panties, Bella. I am quite the fan you know. I didn't know such things existed."

Without a reply, Bella stood up right on the chair. My neck instantly went back so I could look up at her.

She pulled her shorts down, letting them fall to her ankles, before kicking them to the ground. I'm not sure what I expected, but she sure as shit was wearing little panties that had the signature "NY" on the front.

Shit, that's hot.

She slowly turned around and I saw the navy lace band that wrapped delicately around her waist before disappearing. Fuck, she had a runner's ass.

She made her way back to face me and started to unbutton her shirt.

I couldn't stop my eyes from watching her fingers.

After the first two buttons, she moved to the bottom. The bottom few buttons were undone and she tied the shirt at her waist before returning to my lap.

"You're beautiful, Bella." I tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "What are you doing to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She starting pulled my undershirt up, so I helped it the rest of the way. Her hands were on my chest and it felt so right.

I started kissing her lips, down her neck, nibbled her collar bone, and finished at the top of her breasts. Her shirt was opened just enough for me.

My hands were back on her ass. Hell, am I an ass man or what? Her tight little ass was perfect in my hands.

Bella was rocking gently against my erection.

"You feel so good, Edward," she breathed into my ear.

I felt like a kid about to explode getting his first hand job.

Bella was breathy and moaning. I was likely doing the same, but all I could hear was her.

"Tell me something, Edward."

The request took me by surprise. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"I want to make you come." I was rewarded with a moan. "You tell me something, baby."

"I love it when you call me baby."

I loved calling her my baby. It's what she was. My sweet, sweet girl was all mine. I reached between us, moving her barely there thong aside and slipped my finger through her folds.

"Fuck, baby. You're so wet. You feel so good, Bella. Tell me to stop," I said, praying she wouldn't.

"Make me come, Edward. Please," she moaned again. She was practically riding my finger already, hanging onto my shoulders.

I slipped inside her and quickly added another finger. "You're tight, baby. Look at me. I want to see your eyes. I love your eyes, Bella. They tell me so much."

She looked at me, but it was a struggle in her ecstasy. She was going to come quickly.

I slipped another digit into her. "Yes, Edward. Oh God, yes!"

I felt her walls tighten and her thighs clench. I grabbed her chin gently between my thumb and forefinger to make her eyes meet mine as she rode out her orgasm.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." Her breathing was hard. I moved my hand to capture her neck before I kissed the remaining breath she held out of her.

"I'm falling in love with you. I don't have a clue what I'm doing, but I want to just be honest with you always. Your eyes tell me that you might be as well. I don't know where this is headed yet, Bella, but I have a feeling its somewhere good."

Her eyes turned glassy and I could see confident Bella slipping away. I don't understand why since I just practically professed my love for her, but I didn't mind at all.

"Will you come to bed with me? Just let me hold you. I don't want to let you go yet."

She nodded and had a small smile on her lips. The smile kept my worry away since she didn't say anything.

I pecked her soft lips once more before moving to stand. Bella stood first, still on the chair, so I could move.

Before she had the chance to do anything further, I swept her up in my arms bridal style.

She let out a brief scream in surprise which had me laughing.

I went to bed with the woman of my dreams in my arms, in my bed.

"Mmm… love my Edward... love my Lottie... no Raisinets," Bella mumbled before I heard her breathing even out and she drifted to sleep.

**A/N Photos at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/princess-b-chapter-photo s*html**

**Replace stars with periods. **

**Thanks for all reads and reviews. Love and hugs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Its Bella's birthday. She is officially 27.

I have teased her relentlessly about her sleep mumbles. Especially the one regarding not getting the Raisinets I promised.

As somewhat of a gag gift I got her 27 boxes of Raisinets.

As a serious gift I got her a deluxe spa package at the salon Alice swears by and am taking her to a Yankees game on Sunday, just the two of us. I also decided to give her a key, but I'm nervous as fuck about it.

Today Charlie and I are meeting Bella at her bakery to take her to lunch.

Charlie is excited to give her the card she made her and a bracelet she made her as well.

The grown-ups are having a dinner this evening where I plan to give her my gifts.

"Daddy, can I push the button?"

Why does every child seem so fascinated with the elevator button?

"Yes, Princess."

When we reach the correct floor I see that left is a photography studio and to the right is B. Cakes and Company.

The front is very business-like with a large counter, some tables and chairs, and lots of books filled with photos of cakes and desserts.

"Oooo! Can we have some of Bella's cake?" Charlie asked.

"No, we're going to go have lunch. I promise I'll bring you some cake home to eat tomorrow alright?"

She sighed loudly, "I guess."

I rang the buzzer that alerted to a customer being present, assuming Bella was in the back.

"Charlotte, lose the 'tude. I can skip the cake altogether if you don't. You act like you don't get any sweets which is not the case."

"Hey guys!" Bella stepped through a door behind the counter.

"Bella!" Charlie ran to give her a hug and Bella bent down to meet her.

I followed behind and waited my turn.

"Happy birthday, baby." I gave her a hug and kissed her neck before kissing her lips as well. Damn she always smelled so good. Like sugary Bella.

"Happy birthday!" Charlie added.

"Thank you, thank you. You are looking quite cute today, Lottie. Did your daddy make you wear that shirt?" Bella joked.

Charlotte wore a shirt that read "Daddy makes me smile" on it.

"I wasn't even the one who bought it, thank you very much." Bella was still giggling at her jab towards me.

"You and daddy match!"

We did have a weird way of coordinating accidentally. Bella looked great in a navy and white summer dress with navy Toms shoes on her feet. I simply wore khaki shorts with a blue button down and navy Chucks.

"People are going to think we're one of those corny couples," Bella said with her nose wrinkled.

"I could care less what people think. You look nice, baby."

"Well, thank you. At least I'm not covered in flour and icing which is how I usually look while I'm here. Come on, I'll show you guys the madness."

Bella had told me before that the kitchen was very purple and she was not lying. All the cabinets with the exception of very few were purple. Bright purple. Everything else that wasn't purple in the room like bowls, mixers, plates, etc. was some other very bright color.

"It's so pretty, Bella! Can we make a cake?" Charlie had already picked up a spatula and was checking things out.

"Not today, princess, but we will someday."

"Awwww." Charlie was in a mood today when something didn't go exactly her way.

"Charlotte," I warned.

I heard her sigh again, but she dropped the whining.

"Your kitchen is very you," I told Bella.

"It is huh?" My birthday girl was all smiles and that's the way I liked it.

Bella picked up her Yankees wristlet I've seen a few times and started turning off lights.

"I'm ready when you guys are," she said.

"We can go. I'm pretty hungry actually. We're parked about a block down."

During lunch Charlotte gave Bella the card and bracelet she made. Bella began to cry and Charlie climbed into her lap to comfort her.

It was the sweetest thing to watch.

I love both my girls, but I haven't exactly spoken the words to Bella yet. We've both admitted to "falling", but neither have outright said "I love you." I was going to remedy that this evening.

We've had conversations about Bella's parents and Charlie's mom. I've come close to telling her I loved her many times.

I refuse to believe it's too soon to be in love with Bella. It just feels right. Hopefully, she agrees.

You know who did profess their love to Bella? Charlotte. Bella _really_ shed some tears that day.

Alright, I'll admit I may have choked up a little as well.

The bracelet Charlotte made for Bella was a simple little bracelet full of multicolored plastic beads. Bella immediately put it on and Charlie beamed.

After lunch we headed to our tree at the park.

Eventually we dropped Charlie off at Rose's. As we often did in the past, we were sharing a sitter for the evening. Charlotte was just going to stay the night.

I already had a garment bag in the car so I could change for Bella's birthday dinner at her place.

Bella and I haven't had sex yet, but we've done everything but. I planned to remedy that tonight as well.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

They think they're so slick. Edward asked me to dinner for my birthday and I gladly accepted, but I knew this was not going to be an intimate affair.

Every year Jake, Alec, and Angela take it upon themselves to turn my birthday into a big deal.

Granted, Angela is out of town, but Alec and Jake asked to make it up to me next weekend because they had something to do with Alec's parents.

Now, that may not sound fishy to some, but it certainly is in this case.

I don't have many good friends since I work too much and am pretty much a hermit. I pray that whatever I'm walking into isn't some lavish party of 30 plus people who really aren't much more than business acquaintances.

I put on a navy dress that had a detailed lace overlay. It's fitted and hits my thigh at a respectable length, but the best part is it is backless.

Other than the small strap going across my shoulder blades, it shows my entire back down to my natural waistline.

I pulled my hair to a low side ponytail and curled it a bit, very little makeup, nude pumps, and I'm done.

When I walk into the living room, I see Edward in dark fitted jeans, a white button down, and a charcoal sports jacket.

When my eyes finally reach his I see he is staring back at me.

"You look breathtaking, Bella."

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Mister."

Edward passed me a gift bag, "Present number one."

"Edward, if you're counting presents then we have a problem."

"Just open it, baby."

I pulled out the tissue paper and found the bag was full of Raisinets. I looked up to Edward who looked damn proud of himself.

"You think it's a good idea to make fun of me on my birthday?" I tried to keep a serious face, but it just wasn't working.

Edward laughed.

"What my baby wants, my baby gets."

At least I haven't given him any other ammo in my sleep. That I know of.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EPOV**

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as we walked in.

Bella started laughing and I'm pretty sure she expected it.

My entire family was here along with Jake and Alec.

"Birthday bitch wasn't surprised even a little," Jake yelled before embracing Bella.

"I'm so grateful nonetheless. I promise," she replied. She pecked his cheek before hugging Alec.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous." Alec added.

My entire family surrounded Bella next giving her hugs and birthday wishes before we sat down to dinner.

After everyone finished their entrees and chit chat began about the table, I noticed Alec whisper to the waiter.

The waiter stepped away and returned shortly serving everyone a cupcake. Each cupcake apparently had some sort of Harry Potter paraphernalia on it. I could see a broom, a hat, glasses, a scarf, some flying ball, and lightning.

Bella tells me I need a Potter education. I suppose I do.

I ended up with a lightning cupcake and looked next to me to see Bella had the flying golden ball.

"What's that, baby?"

"It's the golden snitch."

"Hmm...sounds like a porno title."

She giggled and kissed my cheek, "We need to have a movie marathon one weekend."

Sounded good to me.

"Not porn. Harry Potter," she added. Well, damn.

Bella stood and went to hug Alec. "Thank you for making these for me. They're beautiful and I know it will taste divine."

"They're awesome!" Emmett shared. He had chipmunk cheeks and nothing but a wrapper on his plate. I swear he's worse than Charlie.

Bella got gifts from everyone including a dress from Alice and Jasper, a purse from Rose and Emmett, and a watch from my parents.

I gave her the spa certificate as well. She was appreciative and scolded us all for doing too much.

Jake and Alec were the last to go and seemed anxious.

Jake turned his chair slightly and Alec moved to sit on his lap. Bella seemed curious and turned her chair towards them as well. That meant away from me mind you. Bastards.

Alec slid an envelope to Bella on the table.

Jake squeezed Alec's thigh and watched Bella.

"Baby, if you don't open it soon, I'm going to do it," I teased.

"Do it, Ed!" Emmett shouted and Rose slapped his arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

I was pretty sure I knew what was in the envelope.

I wanted them to be partners at the bakery with me. Every time I asked it was they were looking into the finances of the business as well as their personal finances.

I was ecstatic to see I was right.

The papers were a basic breakdown of the numbers, what the company was worth and what their part would be to buy in.

"I know you wanted to break it into thirds, B, but I don't want you to ever regret it. This way Alec and I own one-fourth each, together one half. Then you would own the other. The check is inside as well. We can sign everything on Monday."

I didn't realize I was crying until Alec reached over to wipe a tear.

"I know this may seem stupid, but this means a lot to me. It shows that you believe in it as much as I do. This means I wasn't a stupid girl who dropped out of college to bake cakes."

It wasn't about the money. I didn't need it. It was about the commitment.

I moved to sit on Jake's other leg and hugged them both.

"Love you guys! My partners!"

"Alright, B, off my man," Alec teased. Jake just laughed and kissed my cheek.

My birthday dinner was amazing. I was surrounded by my new-found family and dear friends.

I have to say I was ready for it to be just me and Edward though.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EPOV**

As soon as we made it through the front door I attacked Bella. My eyes were practically glued to the skin on her back all night. My hand may have been glued there as well.

I was desperate for her.

"Fuck, baby, this dress has teased me all night."

I kissed the breath out of her against the door.

"Take it off," she whispered against my lips.

Bella turned around. "There's a clasp at the top and a zipper at the bottom."

I struggled with the dainty clasp for a moment before unhooking it and unzipped her dress.

She turned back around and pulled it down her arms. A quick shimmy over her hips and it fell to the floor.

Fuck. No bra. I didn't even think about her being braless with a backless dress.

I picked her up and hugged her close to me. I could feel her nipples pressed against my chest, I squeezed her sweet ass in my hands, and her heels hit my back as her legs wrapped around me.

I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. "Any requests, birthday girl?"

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"Is that a request?" I smirked.

I stripped down completely, even freeing my erection from my boxer briefs. Bella's eyes glanced down to my dick, then back up to my eyes.

"Make love to me, Edward."

I climbed onto the bed and kissed my way up her body, paying attention to the ink on her side. I stopped with my hands on either side of her head, my erection pressed between our stomachs.

"I love you, Bella." I kissed her lips. "I love you so much. If it's too soon, then so be it, but I love you."

Her eyes shined like she was about to cry and she brought her hands to my face.

"I love you to, Edward. Too soon be damned."

I kissed my way back down her body and pulled her panties to the side. I licked her sex and gently bit her clit.

"Fuck, Edward!" Her hips jerked up from the bed.

I smiled against her pussy and fucked her sweetness with my tongue.

"Shit. I'm gonna come, babe."

I sat up to remove her panties that were pissing me off. I gathered the pre-come from my head and slid my fingers into her warmth.

"Dammit, baby. You're going to be sore tomorrow." She's so damn tight. I know it's been a long time for both of us. I hope this isn't about to be embarrassing for me.

I moved to pay attention to her breasts while I pumped into her. "I need you ready for me, baby. Give it to me."

Bella came around my fingers. "Yes! Ohhh!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

Edward's dick was rubbing against me while he sucked on my tongue.

"I'm desperate to be inside you, Bella."

"Please, Edward," I moaned.

"Condom?"

"Pill."

Edward slipped his hands into mine and entered me slowly.

"I love you, baby. Fuck, you feel good," he whispered against my neck.

"Ohhh shit, babe. You feel good too."

Edward's hand moved down my body to shift my leg over his hip. I moved my free hand behind his neck and into his hair.

I pulled his hair as I attacked his lips. I swear his lips were softer than mine.

His thrusts quickened. "Baby…Ungh… I'm not going to last long."

"Harder, Edward. I'm so close," I moaned. He didn't need to be asked twice as he gave it to me. "Fuck!"

Edward hit my G-spot and I practically screamed as I came.

As I rode out my orgasm, I pulled Edward down to me and bit his ear. I felt his muscles tense as he lost it inside me.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward's breathing was fast. I loved his weight against me. "Best birthday ever," I told him.

Once we both could breathe evenly, we escaped to the shower where Edward took me from behind.

Edward tossed out towels into the hamper and pulled me against him.

Our bodies were still a little damp, my hair was in a knot on the top of my head. Edward pulled me to the bed and I sat down.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He made me feel truly beautiful. He pecked my lips before he grabbed something off his dresser.

"I have two more presents for you."

I gave him the best scolding stare I could muster.

"You realize you don't look mean when you do that. It's quite cute," he laughed. "We'll have to work on that so Charlie knows when she's in trouble."

As if he didn't realize the underlined meaning of his own words, Edward moved right along.

"Now, Jake and Alec seemed to have stolen my thunder in the area of envelopes for this evening, but here you go."

I opened an envelope marked "open me first". Inside was a key.

I looked to Edward and saw his nerves as he watched me. Oh, right. He was waiting for me to talk.

"Babe… are you sure?"

"Fuck." His hands moved down his face. "I was, but now I'm concerned it was too much too soon."

"No, no! I'm thrilled. It's just unexpected. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem unhappy about it. I think it was shock. Thank you." I stood to kiss him with everything in me.

I felt horrible that I scared him. Edward moved his hands to my ass. I think that is his favorite part of me. The thought made me giggle.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" He swatted my ass.

"Oh right! Numero dos." I turned and picked up the second envelope from the bed.

Inside were two Yankees tickets.

"Really?!"

Edward beamed.

"Really."

"Thank you!" I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him.

"I haven't been since my Dad," I said quietly into his neck, maybe to myself more than him. My throat went dry.

"I know, baby. If it's too hard, we don't have to."

"No. It won't be too hard with you. I want to go with you. Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby. Happy Birthday."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Edward walked us back to the bed where I snuggled against him.

"What happen to making me sore?" I giggled.

I heard Edward's deep chuckle as he moved to hover above me.

"Birthday wish granted, baby."

Indeed it was.

* * *

**A/N Photos at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/princess-b-chapter-photo s*html**

**Replace stars with periods.**

**Sorry for mistakes. I know they're there. U guys are great! I appreciate all reads and reviews. **

**Love and hugs.**


End file.
